unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Mart
Mario Mart is a shopping and racing shame. It is a spin off of one of the Mario Fart games. The player races through many markets to spend the most amount of money. It has many features, including one which is unlockable. The game had a story mode, in which an ad came up on TV, saying whoever could buy the most useless stuff would get a 5636% discount on all items. Getting a useless item will boost the players speed, while getting a useful item will slow the player down. As the game was famous, this game had a site, toys, and 15,000 tons of cheese. However after the game got boring, Mario Mart's site went down, the toys exploded very loud, the official artwork was lost down the sewers, and the cheese turned into Energy Blasts. Playable characters *Toad - Mush Toad *Mario - It's-a Mobile *Evil Guy - Evil Cart *Hitario - Hicartio *New Mario - New Ma-Cart *Wario - Rides piggyback on Waluigi *Luigi - Green Panther *A Big Big Guy - A Big Big Cart *Dry Bones - Dry Doom *Bowser - Spiky Wheel *Kirby - Warp Star *Pikachu - Pokeball *Donald Duck - Duckatti Micro *Pickle - Pickle Cart *Internet The Explorer - The Recycle Bin *Lucas - Thunder Cart *Calvin and Hobbes - Cardboard Box *Garfield - Lasagna Pan *Nedzer - Fax Machine *Michael Jackson - Carries a boy he is "rescuing" on his back. (Apparently, he really is rescuing the boy, but they don't want us to tell the truth... An the character is also the boy; Michael Jackson is only the vehicle... Strange.) *Big Bird - The Big Bird *The Exorcist - Creepy Car *Homsar - He just floats because he is weird. *Little Mac - New Bike/Old Bike (after completion of the "stolen bike") *Manfred von Karma - Not a kart, he uses a boat for some reason. *Rayman - Raycart/Globox Mouth ( after completion of "run over globox and drop some dump on him" *Agumon - Digivice that floats for some weird reason Unlockables Characters * Ronald McDonald - Giant Shoe Cart - Unlock by winning the Clean Cup * General Goomba - General Goomba's Tank - Unlock by winning the Eattime Cup * Kumatora - Psycho Cart - Unlock by winning the Magazine Cup * StickMan- Drawn Cart - Unlock by winning the Coffee Cup * Mickey Mouse - Mouse Mobile - Unlock by winning the Special Cup * Mallow - Nimbus Cloud - Unlock with Kumatora * RHF - Rufufian Car - Unlock by winning the Mirror Mode * Phineas and Ferb - The Flying Car of the Future, Today - Unlock by beating the game with at least 1 star on ever cup * Spongebob Squarepants - Shell 32 - Unlock by beating the game with Phineas and Ferb * Galacta Knight - no car cuz he can fly - Beat everything with SpongeBob Squarepants or Phineas and Ferb, then you have to beat him in a race to have him unlocked * Duster - Pork Bean - Beat everything with either Kumatora or Ronald McDonald, then beat Duster in a race. * Porky Minch - ABSOLUTELY SAFE REFRIGERATOR on wheels - Clear the Coffee Cup as Giygas and Metaknight OR Clear the Eattime cup with Giygas and Galacta Knight. * Angry German Kid - Smashed Keyboard - He is unlocked by beating the game 9001 times with Porky Minch, Phineas and Ferb, or Galacta Knight, and then beat him in a race. His attack is Meteors, Pianos, and Keyboards. George, W Bush - Politri - Beat the game with Porky Minch. * Angry Video Game Nerd - NES Swearkart - Play through the Game as Angry German Kid, and beat AVGN in a race. His main attack is swearing things with the bad F-bomb in it, which can stun the opponent for 5 seconds. * Squilliam Fancyson - El King - Complete the whole demolition mode with Giygas. * Para-Dice - Nyan Cat - Beat everything with Galacta Knight or Squilliam Fancyson, then beat Para-Dice in a race. * H - Beta Test Car - Not currently available. Was used for Beta Testing. * The scratch cat - a piece of @#!*% - lose OVER 9000 times * Barack Obama - Any random car - Beat George Bush in Battle Mode. * Duane Zuwala - Giant NES - Unlock by winning any cup in REVERSE, @#!*% ! Or you can get in last with a female character. * Brandon Lackey - A pot because he's a cactus - Unlock by winning a race against Duane * Brentalfloss - One of his videos - Unlock by winning the Last Cup * Shoop Da Whoop - LAZOR BEAM. Unlock by beating Chuck Norris OVER 9000! times * Squadla Man - Carpet of Glory - Unlock Kumatora, Duster, Ronald Mcdonald or at least eight other unlockable characters. New Arrivals * Optimus Prime - Truck * Little Einsteins - Rocket * Timmy Turner & His Fairly God Parents - Car * Patrick Star - Sand Truck (patrick already has a car!) * Skodwarde - Tank * Link - Train * Maka- RPG 7 * Die Guy- The Knishmobile * Mablaoweebowsawawawamariowario- The > mobile * Fawful-The mustard of dooooooooooooom! Unreleased Content * Megatron - Gun * Special Agent Oso - Sports Car * Special Agent Wolfe - Motorcycle * Special Agent Dotty - Motorcycle * Weegee - Spaghetti Horse Cups *Clean Cup Unlock By winning Training Mode Eattime Cup Unlock by winning Coffee Cup *Coffee Cup - Unlock by winning the Magazine Cup *Special Cup - Unlock by winning the Coffee Cup *Mirror Mode - Unlock by winning the Special Cup *Break-out Mode - Unlock by winning the Mirror Mode *Last Cup - Unlock by winning the Special Cup on every difficulty Courses Clean Cup *Cleaning Palace *Washy Swamp *Cillit's Stadium *Soapy Circuit *Sparkling Ship Eattime Cup *Springle-Maze *Egg Farm *Potatoe Mountains *Cola Ocean *Pinball of Vegetables Magazine Cup *Newspaper Raceway *Comic Land *Gossip-News Park *Cookbook Beach *Storybook Desert Coffee Cup *Caffeine City *Teh Milk *Thirst Valley *Drink Driveway *Blender Bay *Coco Bean Ravine Special Cup *Sparkle Circuit *Fruit Canyon *News Sewers *Cappuchino Raceway *Milky Rainbow *Barney HQ *Bowser's Castle Last Cup *There is only one ridiculously long track on this cup where you race against all the characters you unlocked. Recommended that you do not unlock a lot of characters prior to either beating this cup or getting some actual skills like all these tracks: *Luigi's Mansion *Bikini Bottom *Dimmsdale *Alwas *Daytona International Speedway Food Court (Grand Finale) Category:Shames Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Mario's Shames Category:Bowser's Shames Category:Shames sold on ShamesCoarse